Remembrance
by mcgirl
Summary: What if there was a type of immortals that really lived forever. They could not permantly die even if their heads were cutoff. There are only two of these immortals and they have impacted the lives of mortals and immortals significantly. Please read a
1. Nightmares

Summary: What if there was a type of immortals that really lived forever. They could not permantly die even if their heads were cutoff. There are only two of these immortals and they have impacted the lives of mortals and immortals significantly. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and am making no profit from this. The Highlander characters belong to Davis/Panzer production  
  
Rating this story is rated R for violence to be safe  
  
Remembrance  
  
18,000 B.C.E. Somewhere in the east  
  
It was very cold but it was cold everyday. A tribe of nomads called, the Hakens were heading west to hunt for game and find a suitable place for shelter. They decided to stop here for a few days. They decided to stop here for a few days. Of course they could not tell where here was, since nobody had yet to form countries or name land. After setting up camp the women went out to look for ford such as berries and herbs. The women heard a loud wailing cry, it sounded like a baby's cry, but what would a baby being doing out here alone. The women were very careful, in case it was not a baby, but a wild animal. When they came close they saw not one, but two babies lying on the freshly fallen snow. They could not be more than a couple of days old. Who would leave two little babies out in this freezing temperature? The women took the two babies and wrapped them inside their fur coats. They quickly hurried back to the camp and saw that the men had come back successful from hunting. One of the younger men saw a young women running toward him. He alerted the other men because he thought something was wrong. "Are you alright," he said to the young woman. "Yes and no we found two infants lying in the snow. We don't know if they are going to survive or if they are going to die, she said with a look of concern on her face. The Hakens put a heavy emphasis on family, even foreigners were welcomed if the Hakens could help them and not be put at risk. When the two infants came into the Hakens tribe they were instantly adopted and the tribe accepted them as if they were their own children. There was one boy and one girl; they would be given the names Methos, and Thera (A.K.A. Amanda) they were each split up into two different families. Each family had recently had a baby but they were either still born or died less than a week old. As far as the families were concerned they were their real children.  
  
17,994 Somewhere in Eastern Europe  
The children were now six years old, they lived a happy life with their tribe. They all were very mischievous and disobeyed their parents more times than a person can count. Methos and Thera once again disobeyed their parents by going outside the camp but this time it would save their lives.  
It was a beautiful day nothing could ruin this day but than it did. Another tribe attacked the village because the Hakens had more food then that tribe and other tribes would kill to get that food if it was necessary to survive. Thera and Methos watched in horror as they saw their family and friends being slaughtered. They decided to play dead to, because they did not want to end up dead like their families. A few hours later they went to see if any of their tribe was alive, they were not alive and Methos and Thera would have to survive by themselves.  
  
Present day Paris  
  
Duncan Macloud's barge Amanda awoke from her nightmare and screamed loudly and started shaking, just then Duncan Macloud woke up hearing her screams. "Amanda what is wrong, did you have a bad dream?" "Yes, it was just a dream. It can't be real, dreams are not real. You go back to sleep Mac, I am getting up to take a shower," Amanda said. "Are you sure Amanda, remember it is just a dream, dreams are not real." "Yea, it is just a dream, that is all it is," but Amanda knew that it was not a dream. This had happened to her and Methos was with her.  
  
Methos Apartment  
Methos was having the same dream as Amanda was. He was used to nightmares they were nothing new to him. This nightmare was bone chilling, he usually could go to sleep afterwards but he was wide-awake after this dream. It could not be possible, was Amanda with him. He didn't want to think about it right now, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.  
  
Next day Joe's Bar  
"Hey Joe, how are you," Methos said. "You don't look like you have gotten that much sleep." "Yea last night I had a bad dream. I can usually go back to sleep after I have a nightmare, but this was different. It seemed so real, I have never had a dream so realistic." "Can you tell me what this dream was about Methos, it could of happened to you though." "I was about five years old and as usual I disobeyed my parents but I was with another girl my age and our tribe was attacked. I do not know why but I know it was very cold. We were the only survivors, all of our family was dead, then it ended," Methos said. Just then Methos felt another immortal presence and it was Duncan Macloud and Amanda that walked through that door. "Amanda you don't look that good, did you not get enough sleep or something," Joe said. "That is a nice way to greet a lady, but the answer to your question is no I had a bad dream. It was so realistic it was like I was there or had been there," Amanda said. "I was five years old, it was so cold I had disobeyed my parents to go play with another boy and we snuck out of the tribe. Suddenly another tribe attacked us, our whole tribe was decimated and then it ended." "That is an interesting dream" Joe said. Methos suddenly got pale and looked at her. They looked at each other and saw their eyes and they recognized those eyes. "Oh my God" they said together. 


	2. It's You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Highlander and am making no profit

Info: Most of the time when talking in the present I will refer to Amanda as Thera, but in certain instances I will call her Thera.

Joe's Bar

"Thera" Methos said surprisingly, he could not think where he heard that name before, but it seemed almost more fitting, then Amanda ever did. "Yes" Amanda said, not knowing why she would answer to that name. Duncan Macloud was very confused at this time, why did Methos just call Amanda Thera "I had the same dream that you had last night" Methos said. "Do you think that this could be what we have been searching for our entire lives, because I have felt like there has always been a missing piece of the puzzle and wondering where I fit into it" Amanda said. Memories were coming back fast to both of them, like it had just happened yesterday.

"What the hell, is going on here and why did Methos just call you Thera, Amanda is her name" Duncan said. "Thank you for telling me what my name is" Amanda said annoyed. "At one time it was, many years ago, in a time long forgotten" Methos said with a look of sadness in his eyes. "I miss them, don't you Methos, I know we hardly remember them, but it still hurts knowing that we couldn't do something" Amanda said.

"So again what exactly are you talking about, it seems like you are having your own conversation and you should share it with other people" Duncan Macloud said. "You two are the legendary immortals that we only thought were a myth, you are the two chosen ones, the ones that live forever and know the secret of the game. The immortals that actually help start the immortals" Joe said. "I am not sure about that, but yes we are a lot older then most people would think that we are" Methos said.

"How old are you," Joe said. "I really do not know how old we are. It is all sort of a blur," Amanda said. "All I remember is screaming and dieing and the cold, it was so cold. Thera or Amanda was with me. You have got to understand also that we have lived for so long that it is hard to remember everything. You try having over 10,000 plus years of information in your head and see how you handle it" Methos said.


End file.
